


[Vid] Blaze of Glory

by giandujakiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  Blaze of Glory by Jon Bon Jovi<br/>Summary: Number one with a bullet.<br/>Length: 4:37</p>
<p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1106307.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/317723.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



**Password to view:** performance


End file.
